Description: The International Chemical Workers Union in cooperation with United Steelworkers, the University of Cincinnati and the Greater Cincinnati Occupational Health Center was first awarded a training grant from NIEHS in 1987. At that time, a Center was established in Cincinnati to serve workers nationwide. In 1990-92 four additional unions were added and two additional regional training centers began. This project proposes to train over the next five years: 2,900 members at the primary Cincinnati Center; 1,000 members at five regional facilities (adding three new facilities); develop members of the Coalition of Black Trade Unions as trainers, and expand the existing train-the-trainers program to meet increased field training programs which will reach an additional 12,500 workers over five years. To date, corporations at 90 sites have sponsored training by the Center. Extensive evaluation efforts have been conducted and will be continued and expanded.